Digital video cameras enable a user to capture video footage, which can be viewed on a computer or television, uploaded to video sharing websites, or recorded onto a recording medium such as a DVD. Typically, transferring video footage from a digital video camera to an external device such as a television or computer requires the use of a video cable and software to connect the digital video camera to the external device. Some models of digital video cameras provide a built-in Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector to facilitate transfer of video footage from/to the digital video camera and the external device. In order to view video footage on a television, a user typically uses a cable (e.g., a cable with both video and audio connectors) to connect the digital video camera to the inputs of the television, and then uses a user interface on the digital video camera to initiate and control the playback of the video footage displayed on the television. Some digital video cameras also utilize a remote control to supplement or replace the user interface on the digital video camera during playback to the television. This method of viewing video footage on a television presents several difficulties, including either using the batteries in the digital video camera or providing external power to the digital video camera during playback, positioning of the digital video camera close to the television while the user is typically sitting farther from the television during video playback, and the like.
If the user has already downloaded the video content recorded on the digital video camera to a computer, the video content can be viewed on the computer display. However, many users prefer to watch video footage on a television, which is typically located at a distance (e.g., in a separate room) from the computer. One approach is to use the computer to burn a digital versatile disc (DVD) including the video content. However, burning a DVD is a complicated operation for some users and requires use of DVD media. Additionally, DVDs have limits on the length of videos that can be stored on the DVD, typically one or two hours of video. Thus, for video footage of longer durations, multiple DVDs are typically required. Another approach is to transmit the video footage from the computer to the television. 802.11-based media extenders have been developed for this purpose. Using 802.11-based wireless networks is a challenging endeavor for many users. Setting up the network is a complicated process that many users find difficult and frustrating, including issues related to firewalls, port forwarding, dynamic Domain Name System (DNS), etc. The challenges of setting up and operating 802.11-based networks is a contributing factor to the return rate of wireless networking equipment being among the highest of any segment of the consumer electronics industry.
Despite the capabilities of currently available systems, the viewing experience of digital video for many users is less than desirable. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for viewing video footage on a display device.